


The Flower Shop

by Gatooo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Beta Read, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatooo/pseuds/Gatooo
Summary: Your mother is the florist for the Royal Family.In which Zuko finds an unexpected friend in the store his mother takes him to as a child.*spoilers pertaining to atla comics so beware
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. Adolescence 10-13

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is loosely based around songs off of chloexhalle's ungodly hour album

**Adolescence 10-13**

It wasn’t often members of the royal family ventured outside of palace grounds, so it was quite the exciting treat for Zuko to hear he’d be setting out with his mother to meet with his family’s personal florists and landscapists. The trip to the business, as Zuko came to find out, was a rather short one that was heavily chaperoned as the two made their way from their estate, to the large standing and exuberant looking shop. There seemed to be a bountiful of different shrubs and flowers that were overflowing out from the building and onto the front of the property. Though the place carried a variety of different flora beyond just the reaches of the Fire Nation, Zuko was excited in his ability to be able to point out what he’d recognize from their palace’s very own garden to his mother. The rectangular logo that showcased the building’s name sat atop the similarly built establishment, and was adorned with a vibrant fire lily figure, signaling the company’s trademark.

Ursa led Zuko into the store by the hand, sending a look to their entourage, effectively letting their guards know not to follow the pair inside. Being the wife to the Fire Nation’s very own Ozai came with a number of different domestic responsibilities Ursa was expected to fulfill, with just one of the many being the upkeep of good relations with numerous different high ranking fire nation families. Though she loathed many of her husband’s confidants, along with their wives, the flower shop was not only a welcome oasis from her being the partner of such a frightening force, but a familiar one at that.

The inside of the shop was just as busy looking as the outside had been with the interior being chock full of overhanging plants, pots of varying design being prepped with dark soil, and a few employees busying themselves as if word of the royal family had just gotten around to them. Zuko jumped when he heard the voice of a woman, announcing over the commotion, “Ah! Welcome, royal family! It’s an honor to have you among us.” With all the motion in the room effectively coming to an abrupt halt at such a declaration, all eyes turned toward Zuko and his mother before every person gave a respective and deep bow as the presence of such high standing nobility was finally recognized. “Now, if all employees can please,” the same woman, who Zuko assumed was the owner, continued, “see to it that such honored guests are able to peruse by making yourselves... scarce.” Though the woman’s voice had started off in a friendly boisterous way, it was clear the behavior of her workers earlier had taunted her nerves. Nonetheless, the room cleared, leaving Ursa and her son with the apron clad shopkeeper.

“My sincerest apologies, _your highness_.” Again the woman bowed deeply before angling her head upward from her position to smirk at Ursa. Zuko looked from the woman to his mother in mild confusion that only seemed to grow when he realized she was smiling, albeit a bit sadly, back at the lady.

“Zuko, this is Yana, a dear friend of mine.” Ursa smiled warmly down at her son, and then focused her attention back onto the mentioned woman who’d straightened her posture back into an upright position. 

“Truly am sorry about that Ursa,” the woman relaxed a bit, putting her hands on her hips, Zuko reeled over hearing someone of lower status refer to his mother so informally. “We’d just got word of your coming not too long ago, and simply weren’t really prepared.” Her face showed clear signs of guilt that Ursa returned with an empathetic smile. “The shop’s been doing real well, but of course not without the help of my Tuyen and _____!” At this Yana beamed, and from behind the main counter of the store a man emerged with a child looking similar in age to Zuko.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Ursa bowed as they did, looking over at her son to do the same, but who was staring, rather impolitely she thought, at you. She eventually got him to follow suit by removing her hand from his and placing it gently on his back.

“If there’s anything we can help you with please let us know.” Tuyen grabbed his child’s shoulder, proudly pulling them close before declaring, “we’d be happy to help!” _____ nodded firmly despite being obviously nervous in front of such socialites.

“Yeah, what is it you came in for exactly?” Yana grinned at the two royals who straightened from their slight bend as the woman moved to lean against the counter her family was on the other side of.

“I’d like to help overlook and partake in the making of flower arrangements your business is responsible for sending to other prominent fire nation households and wives in name of the Royal Family.” The excitement on Yana’s face lasted a split second before she actually took in what was said, her brows furrowed a bit as she attempted to speak, but Ursa cut her off saying, “please do not take it as an attack on your profession,” she stated calmly. “I just feel as though the delivery behind them would hold more meaning coming from my own choosing of them is all.” She followed her statement with a curt bow, staying in the position to finish her speech off with, “I’d appreciate it if you would please teach me some of your craft.”

Zuko couldn’t place the exact emotion Yana’s face held, as the woman allowed for a pregnant pause to take over the room. His mother rose, and the woman let another friendly smirk tug at her lips. “Of course I will!” She grinned turning around to her two family members, placing her palms on the counter they stood behind. “Tuyen please grab me my toolkit, and _____,” Yana grabbed at her child’s face squishing it while dutifully ignoring the heat she felt rise to their face, “be a doll and give the young Prince a show of our fine establishment alright?”

You nodded in your mother’s hands, feeling your father turn back into your family’s store to retrieve what was requested. The look you shot at your mother didn’t go unnoticed from her as you watched her lead her friend outside where the gardens were. You assumed she’d be getting her own tour of your shop’s plants and the tools that went into their care. They’d be the same skills and techniques you had also been learning since you were born, and although you felt it would be a lot to take on, especially given the fact you didn’t believe royalty to be known for their handiwork, you were excited for your mother’s own happiness at being reunited with a friend.

“I like your outfit.” Zuko pulled you out of your thoughts as he stepped to the counter you were still situated behind. The both of you looked down to stare at the similarly styled, yet slightly smaller version of the apron your mother had been wearing.

“Oh. Um. Thank you.” Lifting your arms you replied, “it’s kinda similar to yours just more,” smiling up at the Prince you chuckled before saying, “robe-y I guess.” Zuko also let out a few breathy laughs towards your wording. You felt yourself grow more confident upon his approval of your joke considering the only thing your outfits really held in similarity was their deep red color. The robe you wore had been just that, a robe, while the apron you had tied on top of it left your upper half rather poofy, you still held much pride in wearing your family’s makeshift uniform. 

“Do you guys sell turtle ducks here too?” At the confused look you shot at Zuko he asked, “what? I’ve seen other plants similar to the ones the palace’s garden has here too.” He couldn’t figure out what would be keeping you from having the animals that came with it. 

Laughing behind one of your sleeves you replied, “Yeah but those things get planted there, turtle ducks come and go as they please.” You smiled as he really thought about your point.

“Oh,” you perked up, as Zuko focused his attention back to you. “I know what I could show you,” walking towards the end of the counter you flipped up the part you were able to walk through and headed for a hallway, looking back to make sure the boy followed.

Sliding open one of many screen doors, you and Zuko stepped into what he thought resembled a tea room. The opposing wall of the room the two of you had entered from had its own screen doors open, making the expansive garden their mothers were conversing in visible. The rest of the walls were lined with low tables under shelves that were all topped with plants he could only explain as tiny trees. He watched as you walked to the center of the room and explained, “this is the bonsai room.” Zuko walked over to inspect one of the plants set up on a shelf that was level with the both of your faces as you continued, “also known as the biggest headache of my life right now.”

The look of disdain Zuko saw your face make towards the plant as you stepped up next to him elicited an emotion within him that he’d never felt before. “Dad’s been teaching me the proper way to prune and water them,” you looked at Zuko with a purposefully dramatic face saying, “but they’re so much work!” You threw your hand up in mock exaggeration as he scoffed at your theatrics.

“Yeah, my dad likes to make me go to firebending and sword fighting classes.” At his statement you straightened and seemed to get visibly more serious. It was body language he was all too familiar with as most kids his age didn’t share many of his same hobbies. Nonetheless, he still attempted to lighten the mood by smiling and asking, “um, can you bend?”

He quickly regretted having asked such a question as you tilted your head down to look at your clasped hands. “No, I can’t.”

Before Zuko could even attempt to save face, he was interrupted by both your mothers walking in from the garden. His mom held a content look on her face as she stared at him. “Zuko, please thank Yana and _____ for their hospitality.” The woman exuded an air of confidence as Ursa bowed to her child and Zuko bowed to her. “I’ve been informed we’re needed back at the Palace,” Ursa shifted her gaze from her son to Yana. “Again, thank you so much for allowing us to visit,” she looked towards you, nodding her appreciation before saying, “and thank you for showing my Zuko around.”

You felt your body get hot at Ursa’s attention, but your mother was quick to come to your rescue. “Please, feel free to stop by any time!” Yana opened her arms up to the woman to which Ursa followed up in a quick embrace. “I can’t promise it won’t be as busy as it was when you came, but I can always find time for the Royal Family.” She held Ursa's arms before stepping away to lead your group back to the main entrance.

Another bow was given to Ursa and Zuko outside the shop before you and your mother waved off the royal family and their entourage. You hadn’t expected to see your mother’s face to be awash with such a worried express as she watched the group leave.

~

The following few days after his and his mother’s venture to the flower shop, Zuko was loaded with a number of different things to think upon. Seeing just a sliver of the undeniably hard work it took to maintain such a place on top of all the requests you also had to fill out for his family really stirred up an emotion in him he couldn’t explain. It was in those same days that Zuko would find himself in the garden more and more often after his teachings. Sometimes his mother would accompany him for a stroll while other times Azula and Ty Lee would make for comfortable background noise as he fed turtle ducks. He could only match a few of these feelings to when Mai would also join him in feeding the animals, and even then they both knew she’d only be there because of his sister wanting to embarrass them.

Sometimes Zuko would find himself thinking back to that day while practicing his firebending with Kunyo. He’d let his mind drift towards thoughts of the shop during sparring seasons with Azula, and occasionally he’d wonder how you and your family were doing as he practiced his swordsmanship with Piandao. 

Now as Zuko unwound from another firebending lesson by taking his usual route to the garden, did he realize that there really weren’t many things he had to personally maintain that didn’t also relate back to him or his training as a Prince. Every and anything he had to worry about was taken care of by others, even down to the management of gifts other notable families received from his own. To meet and see with those who were such devoted caretakers made him feel something else he couldn’t describe. It wouldn’t last for long though as he saw Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai talking on the grounds he was headed to.

For a moment he considered leaving before he saw the girls shift their attention from one another to his mother who was walking out from a building onto one of the many paths the palace held. She stuck one of her palms out as if showcasing the grand view to three more people who emerged from the building. It was then that Zuko felt his heart beat fast and hard against his chest as he recognized you and your family trailing behind his mother on her walk further into the garden.

He suppressed the groan he was gonna let out as he looked back to the girls and saw Azula’s eyes on him. Zuko could feel a little bit of himself die when she smirked before looking back towards their mother, leading her friends towards the woman and her guests.

Although Zuko wanted so badly to run after them and give his sister an earful, he refrained, and instead opted to speed walk the path he felt would make it seem as though he’d naturally bump into you. And your family. And his mother. And his stupid sister and her friends. He had to remind himself he’d be pretending to stumble upon more than just your presence.

The cogs in Azula’s head were already turning as she walked her friends over to her mother and whatever commoners were lucky enough to be able to set foot within her home. She was quick to recognize the type of face Zuko made as he’d make similar ones toward Mai whenever he thought she wasn’t looking. To Azula it only made sense that he’d ogle at Mai, because she was of the same social standing as her and her brother. However, knowing he might have something for someone so ordinary brought up a bottomless pit of teasing material right to the forefront of Azula’s mind. She already knew it’d feel good to absolutely ruin whatever little dignity this person could already have, and to embarrass Zuko while doing it would only be icing on the cake.

Having seen Azula start to approach, Ursa quickly wrapped up the conversation she was having to focus on her daughter and her friends. The four watched as Azula stepped up to them and asked innocently, “Mother, to what do we owe the company?”

Without having missed a beat Ursa looked down sweetly at her daughter to reply. “Azula, these are the people who are responsible for the groundskeepers that keep our garden looking beautiful.” Azula wanted to burst out laughing at such a revelation. Zuko couldn’t possibly be into a gardener. Prince to the Fire Nation and a lousy peasant. She could swear the jokes were writing themselves at this point. However, she continued to play it cool as the three people bowed in front of her. “They also provide flowers for other important ceremonies our family has.” Azula scoffed to herself as she saw Ty Lee beam at the people from the corner of her eye. Mai, of course, seemed as bored as ever as her mother introduced the strangers. “This is Tuyen, Yana, and _____.”

“You’re cute!” Ty Lee blurted as she walked up to you. “What type of flowers do you like?” You obviously stiffened as the girl continued questioning you. “What school do you go to? How come we’ve never seen you before?” You looked at the other girls for assistance as Ty Lee poked and prodded at you, but the look both of them sent you came off as harsh and cold. “I like your robe,” she pulled at your sleeves, and you felt yourself get warm at how worn the fabric looked in comparison to the other girls'. “I’m Ty Lee by the way.”

“Mom, how about we show _____ around,” Azula finally asked, looking up at her mother before shifting her stare back to you to say, “they’ve yet to meet Zuko, right? We could all go and try to find him together.” Looking back at the girl sent a shiver down your spine, but the thought of seeing the Prince again also brought butterflies to life in your stomach. The contrasting emotions of both fear and giddiness made you a bit nauseous, but again your mother was there to save you.

“Actually, isn’t that the Prince?” The mentioned boy could be seen not too far down the path they were all on.

“Ah, Zuko,” Ursa’s face visibly warmed as she called to her son. “You remember that shop I took you to, right?” Azula’s face soured at having to hear about yet another escapade her mother had excluded her from as she watched her older brother step up to their group. “I invited them to our home for having treated us so kindly,” she smiled over to the family before going back to address all the children. “Turns out they’ve never even seen the Royal Palace’s garden.”

“Just cause we’re good at our job and hire the best help doesn't always necessarily mean we have time to see the follow through of every project.” Yana grinned to the kids as she put her hands on her hips in pride. “_____, how about you let these nice kids show you around? I’m sure they know all the best spots.” The look of horror you stared at your mother with made you feel as though your eyes were about to pop out of your head. She couldn’t possibly be doing this to you. Not at a time like this. Could she not see how pressing of a time this was?! These girls were going to eat you up and spit you back out.

“Hey, my aunt owns a flower shop,” Azula was stunned at Mai’s piping into the conversation. “Let’s compare and see how much we know.” At that the adults of the group seemed sure enough in their handling of the situation to see to it that the five children were left on their own. You wanted to cry as you watched the three walk off and ramble about their surroundings. The only girl who’s name wasn’t introduced to you asked, “so why is it we haven’t seen you around?”

“Mai, who cares!” You jumped as the girl Ursa had called Azula stomped. “What makes you and your family think you’re even allowed on palace grounds when you’re all just poor gardeners?” Her tone was sharp and you could see the other two girls began to look at you differently from her statement. “Besides, it’s not like they even came here to see us,” she snidely looked over at her brother before saying, “isn’t that right, Zuko?”

Though the boy felt bad for not coming to your rescue during the earlier conversation, he wasn’t about to let Azula treat you the way she was. “Shut up Azula. You heard mom say they came with their family to see the garden.” Zuko didn’t waver when Azula searingly shot him a look.

Seeing as he wasn’t about to back down, Azula shrugged before replying with a quick, “whatever.” The girl purposely knocked her shoulder against yours as she walked towards the building her mother had come out of. “C’mon guys, let's leave Zuko to talk to the new servant.” She looked back at her two friends, and with that the trio walked indoors.

Zuko could hear you swallow hard before asking, “um, that’s your sister?” You laughed at the pained expression he gave you before nodding in confirmation. He was happy to be able to get a smile out of you after such a strenuous encounter.

“She’s mean, but don’t let her get to you.” As Zuko walked up to you an awkward silence came between the both of you as he noticed you trying to avoid eye contact. He could feel himself blush as he asked, “do you wanna come see the turtle ducks?” You smiled at him as the call back made you laugh behind one of your sleeves. “What? I’m telling you they’re really cool!” Zuko reciprocated the smile he saw on your face when you allowed for your sleeve to fall back to your side. Your nod was all he needed to see before he led the both of you to the nearby pond.

~

The days following you and your family’s invite to the Fire Nation’s Royal Palace had eventually evolved into a few frequent visits a week in order to further help Ursa become more accustomed to building flower arrangements. It was a skill you noticed she took on with relative ease, and although you couldn’t figure out why these lessons had to take place at the Palace instead of your family’s shop, you also couldn’t find it in yourself to care as every visit drew you and the Prince closer together.

As days turned to weeks of visiting the royal family, you and Zuko would get to know more and more about each other and your lives.“So how come no one at the palace has seen you around?” Zuko had asked as the both of you fed turtle ducks right before the lesson he had with Kunyo. The question as to why children of prominent families didn’t know of your existence was one that had bugged him ever since Ty Lee and Mai had first asked.

“My family doesn’t come from wealth,” you had told him, smiling at the turtle duck that took bread from the palm of your hand. Looking at Zuko you explained, “before my parents had me they’d already started their own flower shop in some far off fire nation village they were both from. It ended up getting so big that they decided to move to the capital.” You reached out to tear off another piece of bread from the loaf Zuko held before continuing, “it wasn’t until after I was born that they began working for your family, and by that time I’d already been going to regular school for a while.”

Watching you idly toss bread into the water made Zuko began to realize that he was finally starting to figure out why he felt such a heavy draw towards you. There weren’t pressures on him to be a Prince whenever you were around, and he forgot a lot of the duties he had as an heir to the Fire Nation when you guys would hang out together. You made him feel normal, like just another kid, and for that he was kind of thankful.

When the weeks of visits turned to months, there was plenty you learned from Zuko about him and his family. The tumultuous relationship you found out he had with his father concerned you greatly, but you always made sure to lend an ear to him whenever he came to you with such matters. His father’s older brother, Iroh, on the other hand was a man who Zuko spoke fondly of. Although you had yet to meet him, a person who you’d learn was a great war general, and at the time commanding an attack on Ba Sing Se, you could tell just by the way the Prince spoke of him that not everyone in his family could be as cold or biting as his father and sister were.

Eventually even Azula came around to at least acknowledging your existence some days, but even that was in partial thanks to her friends’ own curiosity about you. Sometimes when you and your mother were carrying plants or flowers from one end of the palace to another, Ty Lee would approach the two of you to ask what exactly it was you were escorting. Mai would usually be trailing right behind her, and since your mother was never one to skip out on plant talk, conversations of the work the two of you did would naturally kick off right then and there. Usually Mai seemed to be, at least, faintly well versed in such topic of discussion. Though Azula would continue to call you a servant or peasant, and treat you as so, she too would sometimes sit in on the little lessons your mother would give.

There’d be times when you were so busy around the palace that you simply wouldn’t have time for socializing with Zuko or Azula and her friends. Instead you’d be subjected to hearing about all the fun times they’d have without you, and even though a majority of such tales didn’t bug you, the ones you’d hear of Zuko and Mai’s time together sparked up something inside you that you’d never felt before. It seemed to be a feeling Azula recognized in you as she’d always bring up the two of them whenever you were in earshot. You remember walking by her and Ty Lee on one occasion and hearing Azula loudly proclaim, “I think Zuko’s gonna marry Mai one day.” You only looked over at them after hearing a burst of giggles erupt from Ty Lee and frowned when you noticed Azula had already been waiting to see your reaction at such a statement. “What? She is from a more dignified family after all, unlike you.” Every time she tried something like that you were quick to storm off to go and find your mother. You tried your best to ignore her as Zuko had suggested.

After some time word of your family’s business acquiring direct relations with the Royal Family helped to boost the number of new customers and sales your shop already had. It made you happy to see your mother be able to invest in new and better tools for you to learn about, while the amount of work your shop was taking on meant you’d sit in on the countless interviews your father would conduct. Both your parents believed they were doing the best job they could when it came to your eventual inheritance of their life’s work.

Of course it was also during such beautiful times that everything decided to come to a screeching halt.

One night, after your family had closed up the shop, and thanked their employees for another hard day's work, did Ursa show up, asking in urgency for your mother’s assistance. Tuyen had been the one to answer the door, allowing the woman inside before swiftly going to get his wife. When the two returned Ursa had spoken in a disheartened tone what she had come in the middle of the night for. “Yana, I know I’ve already asked so much of you,” the mentioned woman paled as she let her friend continue, “but I need ingredients to make a poison.”

She recalled what had happened at the palace earlier in the day, and told the two that she needed to concoct an item that would kill the current Fire Lord in order to save her son. Even as the look on Yana’s face became visibly more and more pained as Ursa divulged her situation, she still gave a sharp nod before going to retrieve the ingredients her friend would need.

When she returned Ursa reached out to gently grab at Yana’s arms, looking her in the eyes to say, “I’ve convinced Ozai this long that we were just making flower arrangements, but the truth about that also came out today.” From behind Yana Ursa could see Tuyen become rigid at her statement. “I also came to warn you that he knows of your existence now, and that I need you to please stay safe.” Yana looked at her as if she wanted to cry, jumping when she heard a loud banging at the door, signaling Ursa’s time. “I have to go now. Thank you so much for everything, Yana. I hope we see each other again.”

Come morning you guys would stop making personal trips to the Royal Palace.

~

It’d be another year or so before you ever saw the Prince again, and on such an ordinary day as any other at that.

You were so busy sweeping and doing other various chores outside the front of your family’s shop that you hadn’t noticed a burly old man approaching one of the plants out on display. “This is a lovely white jade bush,” at first the voice had startled you, but you were quick to calm as the man shot you a bashful look, obviously feeling bad for having caught you off guard. He looked back to the bush and said, “these types of plants hail from the Earth Kingdom, and their bloom is a very beautiful, yet poisonous flower.” 

You stared at him for a moment, taking in his friendly face and lax posture, as you watched him tuck his hands into his long robe. “Actually, that’s a white dragon bush.”

“What?!” You brought up one of your sleeves to laugh behind, finding humor in the complete one eighty of his previous attitude to his now shocked one.

“Yeah, their rarity goes for a pretty high price, but this one’s already been sold,” you scratched at the back of your neck sheepishly before continuing, “I can’t blame you for getting them confused though.” You eyed the plant in distaste. “It can be hard to tell the difference when they aren't flowering.”

“Oh, I’m sure you didn’t need an old man like me lecturing you about your own job,” the man bowed, holding the position to finish his sentence, “my apologies.”

You could feel yourself start to flush as the man rose from the position, but just as you were about to tell him that what he was doing wasn’t necessary, you heard a familiar voice start to call out to the man.

“Uncle! Where’d you gone?! I was looking for you!” It was then that you felt as though your stomach had just done a backflip inside of you at your recognition of the voice. Zuko approached, looking from his uncle over to whoever could be important enough for the man to not turn around when he had first called to him. He immediately felt incredibly dumb for not having recognized the building his uncle had been in front of, as he stammered at the sight of you. “_-_____.”

You bowed quickly, addressing the boy formally. “Hello, Prince Zuko.” As you were coming back up you looked from him to the man and it finally clicked as to who he was. “Oh!” You hastily bent back down in a much delayed greeting. “It’s an honor to meet you, General Iroh. The Prince has told me much about you.”

From your inclined position you heard Iroh give a hearty laugh at the ceremonial display from you, and such awkwardness from his nephew. “I’d sure hope they were all pleasant things.” Zuko rolled his eyes at the wink Iroh shot him.

Rising up from your position you sheepishly asked, “would you like to come in for some tea? I’d be happy to brew some,” you smiled at Iroh who had more than a delighted look on his face. “I’m sure my dad would like to know how the Royal Family is doing as well.” Zuko looked away at the modest smile you offered him.

At his nephew’s reluctance to answer, Iroh decided to speak up for the both of them. “Zuko, do not take other’s hospitality for granted,” the man looked at you and smiled, “we’d love to come in for a cup.”

You tried not to beam as you quickly called over an employee to take up your position outside the shop before leading the two into the building. “All I have is ginseng right now,” lifting up part of the entrance’s counter, and walking further into your store you replied, “I hope that’s ok.” You led your guests past the store’s front and further into the shop until you all had reached your dining area. Moving towards the small kitchen area at one corner of the room, you gestured for the two to take a seat on the cushions that the low dining table provided, then quickly got to work retrieving all the supplies you’d need to ready them their drinks.

“You have a very nice home.” Iroh had relayed as he watched you prepare the beverages. You thanked the man, placing your family’s tea set onto its matching tray before turning around and bestowing the tableware to him and his nephew. “Thank you,” the old man smiled at you as he took the cup you offered. From the corner of his eye he watched Zuko blush at your pouring and offering of the boy’s own cup. “My nephew here has also told me a little bit about you,” Iroh casually brought his cup to his lips in order to cover up the smile that had crawled onto his face, feigning ignorance as Zuko spat a little bit of the drink he had taken out onto the table.

“Ah, are you ok Prince Zuko?” The boy’s odd behavior made you abandon your own serving to look at him with concern. “Let me get you a napkin,” you rose to grab the item, not noticing the spiteful look he shot Iroh as you did so. You sat back down at the table with a cloth napkin that the boy took from you with a quick nod, cleaning up the mess he’d made of himself and the surface. “Um, so how have you been doing Prince Zuko?”

The boy wanted to scoff at the absurdity of such a simple question, but refrained. “Fine.” Was his tight lipped answer to which Iroh frowned. At his uncle’s disapproving stare he attempted to fix his response. “Well, ok I guess,” he tried to look anywhere but at you as he mumbled, “I’ve, uh, missed you… is all.”

At that the three of you fell into a delightful little chat at what each of you had been up to during the time of your abrupt separation from the Prince. You’d marvel at Iroh’s seemingly endless supply of war and battle stories, and were happy to hear how well Zuko had been holding up despite his mother’s disappearance. The boy would tell you all about how he’d progress in his firebending and sword fighting skills in the time you’d been away, despite being far behind Azula when it came to the former. Iroh would be quick to remind him of all he’d accomplish though, and also take note of how the boy shriveled at such compliments in front of his friend. Being in the company of both Zuko and his uncle brought about the only time you could think of the Prince being in a state of playful embarrassment. They were emotions that made you grow just that more attracted to the boy.

This air of such light hearted and fun conversation would eventually come to an end as your father could be heard grumbling over your disappearance from the shop’s entrance before actually bumbling into the room. His agitated expression was wiped clean as he realized who you were sat at the table with, bowing deeply in greeting. “My apologies to your highnesses,” Iroh waved off your father’s formality, and as Tuyen stood he shot you a stern look. “I’ve been looking for you, _____.”

“Please excuse us for taking up your child’s time,” Iroh came to your defense, attempting to clear any wrong you’d be in trouble for. “We should really be going now anyway,” the old man stood, and eyed Zuko to do the same. “My nephew and I have already overstayed our welcome,” Iroh turned to you and bowed, “but we greatly appreciate your child’s hospitality, as well as your beautiful home.” The man straightened to look at your father, thanking him before seeing himself out. At being left behind Zuko jolted into action, providing you and your father with a quick bow before following his uncle out of your house and out onto the store’s front.

Outside, as Zuko caught up and walked in step with his uncle away from the shop, Iroh kept his eyes straight ahead as he proclaimed, “they’re quite lovely, Zuko.”

Iroh made sure to quicken his pace just the slightest as a red faced Zuko shouted, “Uncle!”

~

After his and his uncle’s visit to your shop, Zuko would occasionally take the time to periodically check in on you and your business. He’d learn quickly that most of the time you were too busy to actually talk so he’d make it a habit to only visit when he knew you’d be at lunch, or arrive later in the day as you were closing. This shift in dynamic, though fun for the both of you, only seemed to irritate your father who began to see the boy as more of a distraction from your work. Tuyen would never make these feelings clear to the Prince though, as he was much too afraid of the power the boy’s family had, especially given the brief stint his family had had in the past with the Royal Family. It was because of such history with Zuko and his family that the man could never bring himself to be fully behind the obvious advances he was making towards you. Knowing neither of you had realized what was so painfully obvious to him and others, he decided to bring it up to you one day at the dinner table.

“So, _____,” you looked at your father, who had his eyes trained to his plate as he continued, “these little visits from the Prince, how do you feel about them?” He finally looked up at you, not expecting the blank stare you casted at him, oblivious to what he was hinting at. “Do you consider him a friend?” Tuyen watched as you thought for a moment, shrugging and giving your father a nod. “Mmm, well that’s good and all,” you watched as he went back to picking at his food about to continue before you cut him off.

“Dad, Zuko didn’t banish his mom.” Your father froze at your abrupt statement tensing a bit as he looked back up at you. ”The Fire Lord did.”

“Yes, but I’d just like you to keep in mind the acts his family is capable of committing,” you shrunk a bit at his stern tone. “Please just promise me these are things you’ll keep in mind moving forward.” His voice softened as he said, “I want you to remember your own safety and boundaries when it comes to him and the Royal Family.” The both of you ate the rest of your own meals in silence after that, and headed to bed soon after.

That night Tuyen thought about how he couldn’t allow for you to be as naive as he and Yana had been about the Royal Family just a year or so prior. There was no way he’d also lose you to the Prince’s twisted family. If and when the time ever came that the two of you realized your feelings for one other he could only hope you’d be smart enough to remember the atrocities his family was able to carry out against yours, his own, and the world’s. He would not allow for you to grow up ignorant of the Fire Lord’s true role in the war.

The next morning he awoke to you making tea for the both of them, already getting ready for the day ahead. It was then he was reminded of how young you actually were despite also being so mature. He’d decided right then and there that talk of the war could wait. He began to realize that he and Yana had dumped so much on you at such an early age that you were forced to grow up fast, and that what Zuko provided was exactly what a kid your age needed, a friend, or someone who you could confide in. Suddenly he felt incredibly conscious at having been so selfish. Just because he felt the both of you were all you had didn’t mean you had to see it that way. Eventually he’d have to learn to steadily let you go and learn your own lessons, so he apologized to you that same morning, hoping it’d help the both of you go about the rest of your day.

And so your father allowed for Zuko's visits to continue, and watched as you guys grew closer, until one day, like a similar one that you all knew a bit too well, it stopped. This time the boy emerged at your shop’s door at the dead of night, lucky enough to catch you as you had just gotten up for something to drink. When you answered you almost dropped the cup you had in your hand, as you looked at Zuko’s bandaged face in fear.

“U-um, may I come in?” Zuko couldn't even look at you as he kept his focus on the ground, a rather large bandage covering the left side of his eye and face. Opening your door a bit wider you moved a bit to allow him room to walk in before closing it behind him. You said nothing as you put your cup onto the counter before walking him down a familiar path, sliding open a screen door and setting up two cushions for you to sit down across from each other. He felt tears well up in his eye as the moonlight filtering through illuminated the beautiful bonsai trees the room held all around the two of you. The candid expression you held as he looked at your similarly glowing figure made fireworks feel like they were going off in his stomach.

“Can I see?” Zuko began to weep at the request, leaning in for you to lift up the bandage. After that the boy’s view of the world just became more and more smudged from his crying as he felt you cover up his wound, saying, “I’m so sorry, Zuko.” A hand went to the Prince’s back as you pulled him towards you, his forehead connecting with your collarbone before he fell flush against you sobbing into the room.

You allowed the Prince to wail into your pajamas as you held him through the night and into the early morning.


	2. Teens 13-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! lemme first start off by saying thank you all so much for the comments kudos and hits! i'd die for u<33
> 
> the more i wrote the more this chapter seemed to be going on and on and getting bigger and bigger so i just decided to break it up into two parts so. my b (；´∀｀)ゞ
> 
> anyways i had a really tough time with this chapter so if it seems slow rn bear with me lol  
> also i had surgery in early july so that plus miss rona has got me itching for some actual summer activities =_=

**Teens 13-16**

Resentment towards the Fire Nation and its Royal Family only seemed to steadily grow inside you following the years of Zuko’s banishment. At first this change in sentiment brought about conflicting feelings in your father. Though he pitied the estranged relationship you had with the Prince, he also couldn’t help but be a bit prideful of your coming around to see the true nature his family held. It was in these times you also went through a slight radicalization against your nation’s ideas and policies. The more you questioned what you were being taught in school to your father, the more he’d explain the true position the Fire Nation held in the world.

Due to Tuyen’s own worry of you developing a too calloused personality, as a result of your unlearning of such ideas at such a young age, he’d make sure you got more and more time away from the shop as you got older. Considering there hadn’t been a particular strain on your family’s business during such time, days off were greatly appreciated, if not a tad overdue. You found yourself finally coming upon opportunities to both make friends, and hang around with the people you’d met from school. Usually you’d be dragged by your school friends into going to see the latest play being performed, most of which you loathed and would almost always fall asleep to, while in the summer you’d all dress up and go to festivals to watch extravagant displays of firework shows. Though you loved and appreciated the time you spent with your peers you couldn’t help but sometimes feel guilty both during and after such outings.

Your mind, as it was often to do, would wander and think about how Zuko was holding up. He was just as deserving of such childishly fun affairs as any other teen growing up in the fire nation, so you simply couldn’t understand what was preventing his father from seeing that in his own son. Instead he was sent off on some unfair and unjust quest to obtain the Avatar, someone who might as well have been a figment of imagination for as long as they’d been missing. Setting the impracticality of such a task aside, you couldn't find it in yourself to simply admit that were just down right hurt by the Fire Lord's actions.

Deep down you knew you still wanted it to be him who was coming to your shop to get you to go and hang out, and perhaps he’d even say yes to tagging along with you and your friends whenever you’d all go out, but for now all you could do was continue to curse the Fire Lord for taking away one of your first and closest friends. These were feelings you would keep to yourself though, as you and your group of friends would continue to go out.

Oftentimes your circle would find itself at the newest restaurant or closest snack vendor on the way home from a long day of classes or studying, and it was on such a day that a set of familiar faces walked through the entrance of your store. You were at the counter of your family’s shop, idling flipping through a pamphlet while munching on fire flakes when a bubbly voice yelped, “Mai, help! Still can’t see over here!” Though Mai’s face held unopposed as ever, she did let the corners of her mouth turn up into an ever so slight smile as the two of you met eyes.

At first it was rather difficult to see Ty Lee, who was behind a very large and very pink anthurium plant, before she poked her head out from the side to see who Mai was looking at. The girl’s face split into a wide and radiant grin at the sight of you. “Oh, _____!” The speed at which Ty Lee dropped the plant to the ground made you wince, flinching back at how swiftly she made her way up to the counter to look at you. “You know it’s really not fair how cute you keep getting.” She let a pout grace her face, obviously making a nod towards the school uniform you still had on as she looked you up and down, allowing a moment of pause before the room filled with laughter from all three of you.

“How’ve you guys been?” You asked warmly, offering up some of the snacks you had as Mai also approached the counter.

Ty Lee waved the bag off, patting at her stomach, but watched as Mai stuck her hand in, giving you a mild, “Meh.” You smirked as the girl began to look around, popping some of the treats into her mouth. 

“Maaiii,” your attention went over to Ty Lee who seemed annoyed at the other girl’s answer. “We’ve been pretty alright I think,” she tilted her head as she looked back to you with a smile on her face before continuing, “I’ve been learning chi blocking lately, and Mai’s been getting better and better at her knife throwing skills.” Your brows shot up in admiration, letting a smile grace your face at their accomplishments. “How’ve you been, _____?”

“Eh, ok I guess.” You looked around, gesturing to all the plants tagged for shipping, pick up, payment, or sold, before focusing back on the two. “Business as usual.” You nodded a firm confirmation at them.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a moment before Mai spoke up. “Don’t you ever just, I don’t know,” the girl’s expression remained blunt as she asked, “take time off?”

The two girls watched as your face faltered a bit to mull over the question. “Mmm, sometimes,” you let a small smile grace your face before you finished with, “working is kind of all I know.” You felt a bit self conscious at the look they gave you but didn’t let it get to you. “I mean, I’m pretty good at it too, I guess?” You shrugged a bit, chuckling.

You watched as Ty Lee glanced at Mai before looking back to you to say, “Well, Mai and I are planning a beach trip to Ember Island.” Mai nodded as she let the other girl continue, “if you wanted, we could come swing by to pick you up on our way there.”

The proposal instantly made you feel giddy inside as you had always been envious of what you’d heard of the resort town from customers. “Sounds fun, but is it just you two going or...” you trailed off not really wanting to say the girl's name if you didn’t have to.

“Ugh, Azula?” You were taken aback as you watched Mai roll her eyes after bringing up the Princess. 

“She’s been pretty focused on training lately,” Ty Lee explained, “I mean ever since Zuko left she’s been so set on her firebending that she hasn’t had much time for hanging out with us.” The girl seemed a bit disappointed, but looked at you with a slight sense of guilt on her face.

As you glanced between the two, it didn’t seem as though their intentions held any ill will as it sometimes did when the three of you were younger. Mai was making it out to seem as though anything in the room was of more interest to her than the current conversation, but you could tell she too was affected by what had become of both the Prince and Princess. Besides, both girls on their own weren’t nearly as bad as when Azula was thrown into the mix. You couldn't really think of bad memories that didn’t also include the Princess and her schemes.

So your answer seemed to come easy as you replied, “Sounds fun, I’d be down to go with you guys,” you offered a smile to Mai. “I’ll have to ask my dad first, but he’ll probably say yes.” 

“Oh, yay!” Ty Lee’s arms shot up in excitement before wrapping around your shoulders in a quick embrace over the counter. “So we’ll be back here soon then,” you allowed the girl a nod in confirmation as she stepped back to look at Mai in excitement.

You caught Mai’s gaze before looking towards the forgotten merchandise on the floor. She caught on to what you were hinting at by saying, “Hey, how about we pay for the plant next time we come.”

“Sounds good!” She looked to Mai with a ready smile before going to pick up the pot again. “I’ll put this back for you, _____. Remember to be beach ready when we come by!” With that Ty Lee left to go place the product back where she found it.

“Thanks Mai,” you let out an airy laugh, “don’t want to seem rude, but I’m not sure how long a plant would last with her.”

“Eh, she’ll forget she even wanted it by the time we come back anyways,” Mai let a small smile grace her face before turning to leave. “Catch you around, _____.”

You watched as Mai turned on her heel, waving you off in the process.

~

Getting ready that morning was an event all on its own that left you riding a certain high of excitement your father had never seen in you before. He watched as you packed beach gear into your favorite bag, feeling a tad bit of guilt in having to be convinced to let you go. Tuyen chuckled as he saw you roam the house in numerous different outfits, seemingly undecided on what coverup would pair best over the swimsuit you had on. Eventually your fashion show, and busy collecting of items, came to an end when the two girls arrived, your dad seeing you off outside the store. As the three of you began to set out, you and Mai found it hard not to laugh over Ty Lee actually forgetting the plant she seemed so set on buying just a few days prior.

From your departure, to actually arriving at Ember Island, you were coming to love everything about the tourist town. You were enamored with the manatee whales that transported the three of you, amazed by the cabana Mai’s family got for her to stay in on the beach, and even the beating sun you and Ty Lee were able to converse under as you both wade in the ocean was an inviting presence. It seemed as though all the good reviews you’d heard of the place were coming true the longer you stayed.

As you and Ty Lee came in from your dip in the ocean, the both of you laid out your towels to sunbathe, facing back towards the ocean, and in front of Mai’s shaded area. Such an extravagant structure of course came equipped with a number of different snacks and seats to lounge on, but the two of you were more inclined to people watch with the masses.

“Hey,” at Mai’s flat tone, you and Ty Lee looked over to see the girl enjoying a wide and bright red watermelon slice from her seated position just beyond parted white curtains. “The cabana comes with servers, I guess.” She explained over a mouthful of fruit, making sure to point out the large round plate lined with more slices.

Ty Lee was quick to get up and retrieve her own slice while you followed close behind her. Once inside she handed you your own piece before plopping down on an ottoman. You chose to sit on a long plush cushion on the floor, reveling in the Ember Island experience thus far.

“So I was thinking,” Ty Lee looked to Mai to say, “since it’s _____’s first time here we should check out the arcade!” As excited as you were at such a proposition, Mai seemed tepid at such an idea.

She shrugged, setting down her fruit’s finished rind before replying. “Eh, how about we go check out the coves first.” Ty Lee’s face lit up at Mai’s plan, nodding enthusiastically.

After finishing up your snacks the three of you then headed off to go and find the beach’s secluded areas. You were blown away at how clear the water could be in some of the smaller bays they showed you, and were teased over being too afraid to go into the caves some coves had attached to them. Mai would scoff, and you’d laugh as you both watched Ty Lee fruitlessly chase after turtle crabs, making sure to show off any rocks or shells she found particularly interesting to the two of you in the process.

Eventually your group found its way to the island’s arcade, laughing and chatting over a shared box of sizzle crisps bought on the way there. You and Ty Lee quickly found out that Mai was especially adept at beating out the two of you at most games that required any sort of aim to win at. “Dang Mai you’re good.” You’d compliment her as Ty Lee claimed the prize the other girl couldn’t be bothered to choose from.

“What can I say?” She let a cool smirk tug at her lips, watching as you and Ty Lee fawned over the koala sheep plush that was won.

As you continued to go head to head at the various games the arcade held, the three of you would soon learn that firebending was required to play certain ones. It was currently where the three of you found yourselves now, watching as benders would blast away at the stalls of different games. Such a restriction didn’t seem to phase Ty Lee though, instead she headed up to one vendor to ask, “Hey, think I could try?”

The man operating the stall sized the three of you up before replying. “Can ya bend?”

“Nope.” Was Ty Lee’s cheery response, you shook your head at his question, and Mai stared blankly at him.

“Then scram kids,” he shooed you away with his hands before continuing with, “make room for some real customers.”

It was then that a pair of boys appeared beside Ty Lee and your group, the stockier of the two focused on the girl to say, “We could try winning something for such a pretty girl like you.”

Without missing a beat Ty Lee responded with a quick, “Ok!” Watching as the boy swiftly got to work knocking down the moving turtle duck displays.

As Mai watched on plainly, you looked over to inspect the other, much lankier boy the fire bender had shown up with. You felt yourself heat up when you realized he’d already been smiling over at you. “Ronin!” You exclaimed, recognizing the boy.

“Heya, _____,” he sheepishly held up a hand in greeting.

The encounter seemed to have tripped the fire bender up, his glance back towards his friend making him miss the last shot he had at winning a prize at the game, quickly getting berated by the vendor. “You guys know each other?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Ronin explained, “This is _____. My friend’s name is Han.” He gestured to the other boy who flexed in response.

“Nice to meet you,” You offered a polite smile, turning to introduce the two girls. “Mai and Ty Lee have been showing me around.” 

Introductions were abruptly cut short as the stall owner shouted at the five of you. “Hey kids if you’re done playin’ then get outta here!” The two boys then led you over to the lined up snack booths, making quick work to combine whatever copper and silver pieces they had amongst themselves to buy treats for all of you.

Ronin continued to elaborate over a mouth full of fire gummies. “Anyways, _____ and I know each other through their store. Sometimes my mom and I go to pick stuff up there.” You kept your eyes on your own snack as all focus turned to you.

“Oh, that’s so cool! This is _____’s first time here!” Ty Lee’s delightful response had come in.

“What really?! You guys should come see Ronin’s beach house! We’re staying there ‘till the end of this weekend.” Han had declared, focused more so on what Ty Lee had to say on such a matter more than anyone else.

Seeing as how Ty Lee had more than a willing look on her face, you decided to butt in. “Uh, actually we’re only staying for the day, so I don’t know.” You looked to Mai for back up, but her face held as distant as ever. “I mean it’s probably best we head back now.” 

“No worries,” Ronin scratched at the back of his neck, dodging the glare he felt Han send his way. “Promise you’ll let me know next time you come though it’d be cool to hang out!” With that he broke from the group, dragging his friend along with him in the process. “See ya ‘round _____ and friends!”

“Oh, that guy was so cute!” Ty Lee pouted as she watched them go, ignoring the looks you and Mai sent her way.

“Whatever, let’s go back.” Mai’s bored expression relieved you, nodding in agreement.

By the time you were heading back to your setup the sun was hanging low in the sky, the day’s harsh heat turning into a calming warmth as you all began to pack up the items you’d arrived with. It was during your clean of the cabana that Ty Lee looked to you and Mai to say, “Thanks for making this day so great you guys,” the both of you stopped what you were doing, glancing over at the girl who now held a sad smile on her face. “Once we get back home I plan on leaving the Fire Nation and joining the circus.” You looked from Ty Lee to Mai then back to Ty Lee, dumbfounded at such a revelation.

Silence began to creep over the three of you before Mai asked, “Is this about your sisters?” Ty Lee nodded, and Mai looked away. “Ugh, I feel you,” there was irritation bubbling in her voice as she continued, “I hope the day my parents talk about me becoming a sister never comes.” She rolled her eyes at the thought, looking back to the two of you.

You blinked as they both looked to you expectantly. “What about you, _____?” Ty Lee asked. “Don’t you ever feel like running away?” A huge lump suddenly rose to your throat, taking a moment to think about what you wanted to say.

“Uh, I guess,” Your time on the island had made you forget all the stresses that taking care of a store came with, harshly being reminded that you’d be heading back to such responsibilities shortly. “I mean, my dad also being my boss can get pretty annoying.” You smiled at Ty Lee, wanting to shift the focus back onto her. “I hope you find whatever it is you’re looking for, Ty Lee.”

“Oh, you guys!” She held her arms open to the two of you, and you quickly accepted, looking back at Mai with your own arm beckoning her. You and Ty Lee began to chant her name, forced to move as one as you both hobbled over to her to complete the embrace.

It was dusk by the time all three of you had embarked on the boat ride back to the Capital, watching as Ember Island got smaller and smaller off in the distance. You stared at the wakes the boat made as it tore through the water, suddenly being reminded of a saying you’d heard from a pair of elderly ladies who’d sometimes stop by your shop. They’d said that the island had a certain way of revealing aspects of a person, but you dismissed the claim, choking up such a thought to coincidence.

~

Life fell back into a relatively normal state after your one day mini vacation with Mai and Ty Lee. Whatever little respite you’d gotten, your father seemed determined to work out of you for the rest of that month, much to your annoyance. From your perspective he seemed hell bent on making sure you didn’t get used to such luxuries or trips away, when in reality he didn’t want you getting used to being around people with such close ties to the Royal Family again. So it pleased him greatly when he started to notice the gangly boy who’d sometimes frequent the store begin to make more and more stops by to speak with you.

Once while Tuyen was outside tidying up his store the boy came by, holding what looked to be a dozen or so fire lilies. He directed the boy inside after he’d nervously asked about you, silently noting that the flowers seemed freshly plucked from the ground as we walked by. Though he wanted to go and inspect whatever current flowers he had out on display, he instead attempted to position himself nonchalantly outside the store’s entrance to listen.

Ronin stiffly walked himself into your store, shoulders up tight as he shakily held the makeshift bouquet at his center. He considered backing out for a split second as he’d caught you with your head down, writing onto a piece of paper with an abacus close by.

“Hey, _____.” He couldn’t help the immediate blush he felt rise to his cheeks as you brought your face up to look at him. Who would’ve known being dragged into your store by his mother for an errand run would have him falling for the prettiest face he’d ever seen in the Capital.

“Oh hey Ronin,” you quickly put away what you had been working on and offered an apology, “sorry I was doing inventory.” You took in the boy’s appearance, perking up at the sight of the fire lilies he hand in his hands. When he held them out to you in offering you tilted your head in confusion. “Ah, a return? I can refund you half of what was paid.”

As you moved to go grab what you’d need for the exchange Ronin stopped you saying, “Um, no. I, uh, didn’t bring them in for that.” He’d chickened out on confessing to you at Ember Island a few months back, much to Han’s dismay, but was still determined to get his feelings across.

You were confused at what the boy’s gesture meant before the severity of such a situation truly hit you. “You want me to make you an arrangement?!” The flowers still had the stems on them, and fire lilies were a symbol of profession. “Who’s the lucky person, Ronin?” You wiggled your eyebrows at him despite the dejected look he gave you. “Do I know them? What color wrapping did you want?”

Outside your father felt nothing short of remorse over your obliviousness to the poor boy, yet he couldn’t blame you for not fully understanding. The reasoning behind why anyone would think to bring flowers to someone who’s world revolved around the caretaking of gardens and other various plants probably deserved being rejected. Could this have been some mastermind move on Ronin’s part that even Tuyen himself couldn’t think to plan up? Before he could further ponder on any sort of ulterior motive Tuyen was brought out of his thoughts as the boy emerged back out of the store, visibly fried.

Ronin looked over to your father, now empty handed to explain, “Maybe I should’ve thought that one through.” Tuyen held back a laugh at the boy’s discouraged tone, sending a curt nod out of sympathy. Despite the outcome he still seemed relatively good natured, going so far as to puff out his chest and hold his head high. “Well, it wasn’t a no so I guess I’ll just have to figure out what it is they do like!” Tuyen watched him go shaking his head.

He liked the rowdy boy in the months he’d come to know him, and felt even better about the fact that he wasn’t the exiled Prince. Ronin was a nice enough kid with an even more distinguished military family, a fact he didn’t agree with, but could look past knowing you’d be well taken care of if anything were to happen to him. That is if you were to accept him. Honestly your father would take anyone who wasn’t even remotely related to the Fire Lord and his family.

Despite the disdain that your father held within him, you’d sometimes get random visits from Mai, who’d stop by on days she’d say were of particular annoyance or boredom to her. You enjoyed the girl’s company, and would marvel whenever she brought in a throwing knife or two to show you. Occasionally her mother would come by, fondly reminiscing about her own sister’s store and the flowers she sold there. You noticed Mai was even more quiet than she normally was whenever her mother was around, taking time to think up what it was she’d say before following through.

There was one day that the girl came in looking particularly worse for wear, irritation evident in the way she reciprocated your greeting into the store. “Woah, you ok Mai?” You let your chin fall into your hand, elbow situated firmly on the counter as she made her way up to you. At her stern gaze you offered a sympathetic smile, allowing her the time she needed to collect her thoughts.

“My mom’s pregnant.” Your eyebrows shot up, getting ready to congratulate her before she looked away quickly. “Anyways, I’ve been stuck at home helping her with the new baby,” her gaze landed back on you, unfazed at your jaw practically being on the floor. “I came by to let you know I probably won’t be around as much.” Mai watched as your face went from astonishment to admiration, taken aback when you snatched up both her hands in yours.

“Aaaw, Mai!” This was the first time she’d ever shared anything about her family life with you. “Congrats!” You could tell she was irked by the way you rocked your hands side to side in the air, but her showing of such emotion towards you had really warmed you. “Please take these,” You turned back into your store only to return with a tightly wrapped and thin flower arrangement you’d been working on. “They were supposed to go out tomorrow so I hope you don’t mind,” you handed the bouquet out to the girl who had an unreadable look on her face, “I hope your family likes them.”

Though annoyance had been evident on Mai’s face just moments ago she couldn’t help but let a small smile spread across her face as she took the panda lilies from your hands. They were a bit scraggly but held a nice weight to them, wrapped in a thin brown paper and held together with string. There was a twinkle in your eye when she looked back to you, and she couldn't help how her smile grew into a smirk. “Thanks, _____.”

As Mai had predicted, you of course began to see less and less of her after having pulled her out of the slump she’d come in with that day.

Your life fell back into a comfortable day to day of attending school while also caring for your shop, and as the months went on you’d get a few drop ins from Ronin, or the rare sighting of Mai from time to time. Life seemed nearly perfect, that is if thoughts of the banished Prince didn’t keep popping up. You still saw him everywhere. In the plants you still had to address to the Royal Palace and even the tea you’d pour for socialites visiting your store. The worse semblance you saw in the boy was when Ronin would stop by. He wasn’t Zuko, and you knew this, so whatever weird feelings you’d get as a result of either boy would live on as an endless torture inside your head.

That was up until the month that winter came that everything seemed to change.

Ronin burst through the doors of your store on a particularly cool day, some mix of excitement on his face yet underlying dread in his eyes. He’d caught you sweeping the entrance of the shop while your father stood behind the counter, pruning just one of the many potted plants he had lined up beside him. The both of you stared at him before he shouted, “Did you guys hear?! The Avatar is back!”


	3. Teens 13-16 cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! long time no see!  
> i apologize for taking so long to update this fic lol ya see i told myself i'd better finish this before school starts or else i'll never get around to doing so, and now that school has been going on for a while now i'm happy to report i didn't just abandon it like i do most everything else
> 
> so please enjoy!

**Teens 13-16 cont.**

Talk of the rediscovered Avatar was in the air as citizens of the Capital buzzed with their own theories of the war and what it meant for the remaining two nations. Every person who came into your store seemed to have something or other to say, yet your father would remain eerily silent whenever it came to his own opinions of such topics. You followed in his actions of going along with whatever it was chattier customers would spew at the both of you, never understanding how most people could hold such an unwavering view of the world. All the differing opinions you’d hear on a daily basis tended to keep you up at night, pondering on what it was you even truly felt inside.

The reappearance of the Avatar did mean that the Prince would be allowed back into the capital, if he were able to bring the long lost airbender with him. The thought alone unintentionally brought butterflies to your stomach, and you reprimanded yourself for thinking so selfishly. The Avatar was going to rid this world of your Nation’s sins, and finally free the world of war.

The war.

Your Nation’s war at that. Just, you know, the war that was coming up on a full century now. How lucky of you to forget though, while others died, fought, and lost at the hands of your people. The Avatar was this world’s hope, yet one of your country’s only threats. Such ideas were deemed unpatriotic, and could easily rid a person of their livelihood as a Fire Nation citizen, probably the most frightening thing of all. What would become of you and your father if word got out that neither of you were as indoctrinated as others on the war effort? It was hard to even bring yourself to imagine such an outcome.

Instead you continued to go along with pretending like you still believed in your Nation’s ability to win the war outwardly, hoping deep down that Zuko would somehow realize that his father’s affection was no longer worth fighting for in the time he’d been away.

You’d put on a smile for every customer coming into your store speaking highly of some new Admiral Zhao, a man who you learned was also assigned with capturing the Avatar. Only gloating a little to your father when you found out of his failure in the North Pole. When Zuko and Iroh were both braided traitors as the result of such an event you pretended not to care, but did have to hold back retorts you so badly wanted to throw at the people who believed it was what the two deserved.

When Omashu was conquered you were worried, but nothing could prepare you for when Mai came to tell you she’d be leaving for the newly claimed city just a few weeks later. Though you tried your best not to gross her out too much, knowing that feelings weren’t really her thing since the both of you were young, nothing could stop you from ugly crying in front of her.

“Oh, yuck _____ don’t.” Her irritated tone hadn’t stopped you from embracing her, feeling her quickly go stiff in your arms. “Ugh, c’mon I should be the one crying,” she dusted herself off when you let go of her, stepping back to continue, “it’s probably gonna suck anyways.”

Mai awkwardly looked around at anything but you as you rubbed tears out of your eyes. Usually you were the one she’d come to in order to lighten the mood, but this, this just made her want to gag. “I mean the Earth Kingdom?” She scoffed and you looked up to see she was in the middle of rolling her eyes. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

You let out a small laugh at her incredibly dry tone, moving your hands out of your face. “What?”

“I don’t know.” Her quick response had gotten a belly laugh out of you, much to her relief that evening.

She’d visit in the remaining days she had left in the Capital, her departure leaving behind a harsh reminder that you no longer had any sort of ties to the Royal Family.

There wasn’t much that could put you in any sort of a good mood after Mai had left. Sure your friends were still offering to take you out, and yeah you were still busy running the store, but thoughts of Zuko and the war plagued you constantly now. Ronin had taken notice of your unusually gloomy attitude, hoping it wasn’t his updates from the military that was causing your change in mood. Whatever the reason, he was determined to help you get out of your funk.

He surprised you one day in mid spring, slamming your favorite candies down on the counter, a mischievous grin spread across his face when you glanced up from the food to him.

“When was the last time you got outta here and had some fresh air huh?!” His pumped up attitude took you aback, staring at him as he flailed his arms around, gesturing to your store.

You watched as he continued to pose in your building, not understanding what you’d done to elicit such a reaction. “Oh come on _____ don’t be like that. You’ve seemed down lately. How ‘bout we go find some fun?”

Initially, you weren’t sure what to make of his proposition, though you’d be lying if you said his bribery wasn’t helping. In the time he’d spend dropping by your store, you’d learned he was a rather funny goofball of a guy in the way he went about most things. This overzealous approach was a bit new though, and it was only when he started to do some weird moves with his eyebrows that you decided to agree in going along with whatever it was he had in mind.

Ronin had been over the moon at your acceptance, leading you to a spot in the Capital he was sure would wow you.

It was how the both of you found yourselves standing along the largest body of water the city held, staring out at the blooming trees just across the way. They billowed beside the water in a way that made them look like extravagant clouds, the reflective surface below catching petals that painted the pond in elegant splotches. Ronin’s stomach had twisted up into knots as the twinkling of the water reflected onto your face, a beautifully soft sight he wished would last forever. There was an overwhelming sense of confidence that hit him in that moment, urging him to confess, but right before he could open his mouth you decided to speak up.

“We have trees like those in stock right now.” You pointed at the plants, looking over at Ronin who’s demeanor instantly became ragged as he held a strong gaze out towards the water.

Inside he was cursing his own existence a thousand times over. How could this have been another fire lily incident all over again. Of course you had to tie it back to your store, you were a florist! “Yeah, I thought you might’ve liked them.”

His response seemed strained so you kept your gaze on him, trying your best to figure out his sudden change in behavior. “I mean they’re really pretty, probably my favorite ones we sell.” You tilted your head in confusion as his attitude did another one eighty, now beaming at you in satisfaction. “Their bloom is one of my favorite colors too.” He hummed at your words, seemingly satisfied with himself.

Ronin’s happy attitude had rubbed off on you by the time he was walking you back home, talking about some restaurant he’d gone to with Han as the two of you fell into step side by side. There were a few things you’d noticed about him throughout the trip. He was a bit bulkier now, still very obviously his scrawny self from Ember Island still, just a bit more refined, hot even. Woah. Wait a minute. You guys were just friends, which was fine, you could admit your friends were hot, just how you’d never noticed until now kind of shocked you.

There was a shift in your relationship with Ronin after that day, and you started to see him in a different light when he began to continuously come by to cheer you up. He swore to himself that he’d keep talk of the war at a minimum, as your mood seemed to lighten because of it.

Though he’d accidentally let it slip one day that the military was planning an attack on Ba Sing Se after you’d asked how his father was doing. The man was usually away from the Capital, heading the military presence over a colony in the Earth Kingdom.

“My dad said the Princess got this really big drill to attack the Outer Wall with,” Ronin had elaborated, “and I heard she’s doing it with the help of two other girls.” He was immediately lost in thought at what a feat in engineering such a machine was that he hadn’t noticed your face instantly twisted up from what he said.

They were obviously capitalizing off the success at Omashu, so when the attack ultimately failed it came as an ever bigger shock that Ba Sing Se still fell via infiltration by the end of that spring. The thought of the Fire Nation being closer than ever at winning the war and wiping out the rest of the world set you on edge, but the feelings were equally matched with an emotion you couldn’t describe. Just the prospect of your childhood friends, and Azula, returning home made you feel small. Like a kid again.

After seeing how everyone’s support on the war front had become reinvigorated due to the news, Ronin had wanted to impress you by taking you to see the Princess and her forces arrive. What he hadn’t expected was having to convince you to actually go down to the Royal Plaza where the rally was being held. You’d blamed it on the fact that you hadn't been outside the city since you were young, but eventually came around to going after feeling guilty for using such a lame excuse.

As you fell in line with the droves and droves of other citizens and military personnel, you couldn’t help the jitters you were feeling inside, cursing yourself for even having the gall to come. There wasn’t much time for you to continue to worry though, pulled from your thoughts when the chatter around you began to die down.

Focus went from one another, up towards the two elderly women who appeared from the tall standing building at the plaza’s center. There was a brief moment of silence before their grating voices pierced through the stillness, recounting what had happened in Ba Sing Se.

“Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom’s capital.” You scoffed as they praised Azula for her skills and looks, your smug attitude quickly getting wiped clean at who they mentioned next.

“In Ba Sing Se she found her brother Zuko,” He’d been in Ba Sing Se?

“And together they faced the Avatar.” They’d fought the Avatar?! As a team?!

“And the Avatar fell! And the Earth Kingdom fell!” Your body suddenly felt cold, blanching at the slurry of emotions getting caught inside you. This wasn’t good.

Ronin pretended not to see your odd array of different emotions beside him, and instead tried to focus on what the two women were saying. He had to admit, it was rather impressive how the Earth Kingdom’s capital fell without any use of force, determining that there had to be a certain level of mental tact that went into forming a coup willing enough to take down the Outer Wall and allow for Fire Nation forces to occupy. You, however, continued with your weird display of behavior after every sentence, unable to wrap your head around what they were saying.

The crowd shifted in excitement as the women announced, “Now the heroes have returned home,” your stomach suddenly felt as though it’d fallen out of your body and onto the floor.

“Your Princes Azula!” There were people cheering all around, but all you could do was stare as the girl steps up in between the two women.

Ronin’s clapping slows when he notices your blank and unwavering expression towards the Princess, unable to question if you were alright as the women butt in again.

“And after three long years your Prince has returned,”

Ronin feels like time has stopped all around him, the encompassing applause an afterthought that drones out somewhere in the distance. The look he sees you give the boy makes him feel helpless, an emotion on your face he himself has wanted out of you for so long.

Knowing nothing can be done in the moment, he continues clapping as the women shout out, “Zuko!”


	4. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea behind this ONE chapter was what prompted a 10k+ story when really all i wanted to write was this lolol

**16**

You were torn.

He was back so you were happy-- beyond that, ecstatic even, but they said he had helped kill the Avatar, so you couldn’t allow yourself to be any of those things. No, instead you were upset, hurt, enraged.

Actually, you were none of those things. So, what were you feeling?

Whatever it was you knew he’d come to see you. Right? He’d come explain everything to you, just like when the both of you were younger.

Maybe that was too much to ask for, he had just gotten back, it was best if you just kept on living your regular everyday life, _not_ thinking of the Prince.

Except he _had_ gotten much more handsome since you’d last seen him and-

“So, how was the rally?” You jumped, your father’s greeting bringing you back to reality as you entered the dining room.

Most businesses were allowed the day off in celebration of the arrival, your father being a prime example of such as he sat working on a bowl of lychee nuts. He wouldn’t like knowing Zuko was back, you knew this, so you attempted your fastest retelling of events. His face visibly became more grief stricken as you told him of the Princess, Ba Sing Se, and the Avatar. Eventually his face levelled out into an emotion you couldn’t read when you told him of Zuko.

Tuyen thought for a moment, overwhelmed by the terrible news you’d brought. “Hmm,” he looked to his bowl of fruit before moving to stand. “I have some pruning to do.” He walked past you, back where you’d come in from, not bothering to turn around and look at you when he said, “Remember the discussion we had on that boy and his family.” With that he left to tend to his plants.

The interaction should have filled you with guilt, you knew this, but it didn’t stop you from purposely finding chores that carried on well past your store’s closing hours in the days to come. You’d stay up late brewing enough tea for more than just yourself, telling your father that it helped to alleviate a nonexistent stomach ache whenever he’d question you. Some nights you’d stay up and stress eat anything within reach in your kitchen, hoping every time it’d be the day he arrived back to you.

Unbeknownst to you, Zuko _had_ been making stops by your store.

His nightly occurrence of going to see Iroh in prison had also led him to the outside of your flower shop plenty of times as well, wanting so badly to sum up the courage within himself to knock. You’d answer, he knew you would. You’d be there for him to let out his increasing frustration towards his uncle’s unwillingness to speak to him, of the mind games Azula was playing with him, and how his father had welcomed him home with open arms.

He knew he was just a knock away from your inviting presence, the one he’d immediately go to prior to his banishment, the same person he couldn’t get out of his mind when he was a child. He could talk to you he knew he could. So what was holding him back?

Before he could think any further, a dim light flickers to life behind one of your store’s windows, and immediately he wants to bolt. Despite this his body holds still, heart beating fast as he watches one of the doors to your building creak open. A shaky hand pokes out from the opening, holding on tightly to a broom. The rest of your body follows soon after, and Zuko wants to laugh at the defensive stance you take against him.

He realizes quickly that the long hair and drawn hood probably aren’t helping to calm the terrified look you have on so he pulls the top part of the robe down, uncovering his face. You’re shaking, up until you get a clear look at him, and Zuko feels his heart flutter as your face immediately lights up.

“Prince Zuko!” He flinches and you quickly clasp a hand over your mouth, remembering how late it is. You're eager to try again though, and in a hushed tone say, “I’ve been waiting for you!” He can’t help the heat that rises to his face, suddenly ashamed.

Your half shout half whisper continues,“What took you so long?! I missed you!”

For the first time since he’s arrived back to the Capital, Zuko feels some semblance of content go through him, your words alone making him want to melt. You’d missed him. The thought makes him buzz and before he knows it he’s clearing the gap between you two, now face to face.

“I had to sort some things out with my father,” His voice is deadpan, eyes focused on yours as he continues, “Azula’s been more of a pain than usual lately too.” He wants you to invite him inside, to pour a cup of tea for him, he wants to comment on your beauty, to talk and catch up with you, but all he can think to do is apologize.

“I’m sorry.”

With that he turns and begins to walk away, back towards the Palace. You don’t seem done talking though, and he can’t help the small smile that tugs at his lips when you shout at his back. “It’s ok!” He can’t see the grin on your face, but he can hear the amusement in your voice when you say, “I like your hair!”

Your father doesn’t know what causes your sudden cheery attitude the following morning, but he can assume, becoming more snappy with you because of it.

It’s why he’s more annoyed than awed when a glamorous looking palanquin is carried up to his shop, a crowd of young girls fawning in its wake. He bows in reverence despite his mood, keeping the position until the Prince is comfortably situated outside. Tuyen holds the modest facade as he escorts the boy into the store, his suspicions revealing themselves as truths when he sees the way you greet the Prince. The trip out has obviously been made with you in mind so Tuyen storms off once inside, irked by the whole fiasco.

“Sorry about the mob.” Zuko scratches the back of his neck as he walks up to the counter you’re situated behind.

“It’s ok.” You offer a warm smile, overcome with pride at seeing Zuko in all his Princely glory. “What’d you come in for Mr. Fancypants Palanquin Rider?” It’s a nod to the top knot he was missing the night before, as well as his overall cleaned up appearance.

He chuckles at the compliment looking around the store before saying, “I, uh, came in to grab some flowers for Mai.” He awkwardly holds up the picnic basket he’d come in with, as if he was hoping to convince you of something. 

One of your eyebrows shoots up, tilting your head to the side in confusion. “Mai hates flowers.” You state this dryly, swearing the both of you already knew this about her. Multiple questions spring up inside you when he looks at you with nothing but a blank stare, seemingly caught in some sort of act. “What? Did you come in just to see me or-” Your face splits into a grin at the realization. “Ew, you did!” You lean into the counter, making faces at him in the process. “Oooh, you missed meee!”

Zuko’s obviously irritated at your display, mad at being found out, and even more upset at himself for not having a better alibi. “I did not!” He stomps his foot and it’s enough to make your laughter calm to a low snicker behind one of your sleeves.

You give him time to simmer down and collect his thoughts before you say, “It’s ok you can admit you missed me too, Zuko.” You’d revealed the same just last night, not seeing any sort of shame in it. He stares down at his feet in response, taking in what you said.

There’s a lull that doesn’t feel any bit awkward between you two, much to Zuko’s gratitude. Before he knows it he’s spilling what he’d actually wanted to say last night. “Listen, I want to see you, like how we used to.” Excitement bubbles up inside you at his words, watching him as he glances at the door to your shop, then back to you. “But I’m not used to...” he makes gestures in the air as well as back towards the entrance he’d come in from and you hold back a giggle.

You want to say you understand, but you don’t, so you give him your best answer to his dilemma. “Then just swing by like you did last night,” Realization washes over his face, as if he could have never come to such a simple conclusion on his own. The face he makes gets a smile out of you and you reach out to lightly punch his shoulder in a reassuring manner. “I’m always here.”

Zuko feels the tension that’s built up inside him dissipate at your touch, silently admiring your thoughtfulness. His voice dips in volume as he affirms your proposition with a quick, “Ok.”

As he leaves he looks back at you mumbling, “Thanks, _____.” and your heart rate picks up.

~

Another night of Iroh not speaking to him, and again Zuko finds himself taking the usual route to your flower shop.

Life back in the Capital was only proving to be more and more difficult the longer time went on. You on the other hand were making the turmoil he felt inside much more bearable. It was as if he were a kid again, the way he constantly wanted to see you in order to hash out whatever was on his mind. This pull he felt towards you had only doubled in the midst of losing the guiding words of his uncle, thankful for your understanding attitude and accommodating nature.

As the sight of your store comes into view, he wonders what you’d say if he told you where he was coming from every night, or why it was he wore the get up he did every time he stopped by. When he goes to knock you greet him with the same smile you had on all the previous nights before, grateful that you never press him on such matters. He thinks about what his uncle would say if he were to tell him that you made his heart skip a beat everytime you guided him back to that familiar room full of bonsai.

The two of you were just friends, a fact he has to remind himself of often, though he’s not entirely sure why.

He watches as you set the room up for the two of you to sit, declining when you quietly ask if he’d like a cup of tea. You sit to place a small round table between the two cushions you normally set up, and he wonders something about you that's been bugging him since his return. It’s a topic of discussion that’d been at the back of his mind since before he’d gotten banished, feeling compelled to return such diligence would’ve shown towards him and his problem after all this time.

“I have a question for you.” You’re still seated on the floor, offering a smile up at the Prince’s serious expression. There’s concern in his voice when he asks, “Where’s your mother been?” You’re obviously not expecting the question, the smile on your face fading immediately, gaze dropping down to look at your hands in your lap.

Zuko’s frustration with himself immediately forms as a tightness in his chest, and he scolds himself for having asked so seriously. He should have been kinder, he should have sat down before asking, he should have let a conversation lead into the question, he-

“She, um,” Your voice wavers as you continue, “she left.” He _should_ comfort you.

“The night after your own mother disappeared. So did mine.” You look at him with tears in your eyes, hands quickly coming up to cover your face before you begin to cry. Zuko sits himself beside you, wanting to reach out and touch you, but he’s hesitant, unsure if he’s allowed to do so.

It’s not until you sob out, “I miss her so much, Zuko.” That he clasps a hand on your shoulder, squeezing gently.

There’s familiarity in the situation, and he’s reminded of the night of his banishment, when you held him until his eyes ran dry of any tears.

His body moves before he can think about what it is he’s doing, using his arm to drape across your shoulders and pull you towards him. He plants his chin firmly on the shoulder where his hand had been, determined not to let you catch the blush on his face while you cry into the crook of his neck. It’s an awkward angle for whatever type of weird hug he’s trying to pull off, but he’s more satisfied than embarrassed when the tension you’d built up from crying is released after a final sob racks through your body.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko mumbles, moving his arm so his hand can rub the space between your shoulder blades. “We’ll find them one day. I promise.”

There’s comfort in the silence that the embrace brings, your occasional sniffle adding to the otherwise quiet room.

It’s not until you lift your head up from his neck to wipe away tears that you feel him move to dip his down onto your shoulder, suddenly very aware of how close the Prince has gotten with you.

“I think my uncle’s left me.” Your eyes go wide, and you feel his hold on you get a bit tighter. “For good.”

At first you don’t believe him, maybe because you yourself don’t want it to be true. Iroh had been with him for the entirety of his banishment. He wouldn’t do that. Would he?

The Prince spills his heart out to you before you even get the chance to ask.

You find out why Zuko was lurking around the night you’d first found him, idly running your fingers over the knuckles of his free hand as he tells you. There’s no point in asking why Iroh’s landed in jail, knowing the boy will eventually come around to divulging such, so you listen all while your cheek is pressed against the warmth of his shoulder. The only thing you can do is wonder, understanding all you’ve ever needed with him is patience, as you move one of your hands to rub at his back.

Up until now he hadn’t told you much about his time away from the Capital. Though, you had heard all about how annoying Azula had been towards him, and you even knew how awkward he felt whenever he was in the presence of his father, but Iroh had been uncharted territory in such stories thus far. The thought of being allowed access to this vulnerable side of the Prince made your stomach twist up with pride, especially after being trusted with such delicate information.

There’s a terrible chill when the two of you part, despite it being summer, and the both of you have trouble looking the other in the eye when you see the Prince out that night.

You were practically on cloud nine the day after such an intimate event, so wrapped up in your own carefree little world that you don’t think it was much of a big deal when Zuko doesn’t show up that same night.

When you don’t hear anything from him the next day, or the day after is when you’re left feeling high and dry, anxious you’d somehow messed up the relationship. It’s nearing a week when your thoughts become insufferable over not seeing him, a little upset without being graced with so much as a stop by or explanation as to why he’d vanished.

It feels like another irritating day of Zuko ignoring you as you aggressively pot plants and mistakenly over water flowers, only pausing in your chores to greet the occasional customer or two into your store.

You’re feeling absolutely fed up with the arrangement you’re working on at the counter after hearing your store’s door start to open again, shaking the feeling off right before you lift your head up to greet whoever has come in.

For the first time since Zuko's disappearance your mind is taken off your frayed nerves as Mai and Ty Lee smile boldly back at your intense customer service face.

“Oh!” They both laugh at your delighted reaction, watching as your head snaps between the both of them. “Mai!” You shoot your palms out at her before quickly looking at the other girl. “Ty Lee!” You’re reminded of how long it’s been since you’d last seen her, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. “You’re so pretty!”

Ty Lee giggles at your response, stepping up to your counter to say, “That’s my line, silly.” She inspects what you’re working on as Mai approaches next to her, a rare smile spread across her face.

“How’ve you guys been? How was working with Azula?” It’s impossible to hold in the laugh you let out, as both their faces instantly sour at the mention of the Princess. “That bad huh? Well, what’d you guys see while you were away?”

“A terribly dreary and unimaginably abysmal world.” You smile at Mai’s answer, a wave of nostalgia hitting you at her familiar attitude. The feeling lasts for only a moment, her voice suddenly taking on an unusually happy tone. “But at least the Capital has its own perks now.” 

There’s a cheeky grin spread on Ty Lee’s face, playfully rolling her eyes at Mai’s response. When her gaze lands on your confused looking face she explains, “She’s been in a good mood since our Ember Island trip with Zuko and Azula.” You watch as Ty Lee shakes her head fondly. “Her and Zuko called it off and made up like five times while we were there.”

So, that’s where he’d been.

“Hey!” Ty Lee ignores the irritated look Mai shoots her, and instead cups her face with her hands, elbows resting on your counter.

“They’re super lovey dovey now,” She sighs dramatically before proclaiming, “I’m jealous.”

Eventually the conversation shifts as the three of you take the time to catch up. It’s fun hearing how great of an experience Ty Lee had in the circus, and you laugh as Mai gives a short yet demeaning recount of her time in Omashu. Though you’re interested in what they have to say, you can’t help thoughts of the Prince from springing up in your mind.

For the first time ever you’re starting to question Zuko and his motives. Would he still want to talk with you now that he had Mai? The thought of him not coming to you anymore makes you wonder if you should start getting used to turning in early. After such a physical exchange you aren’t sure what to make of Zuko’s actions, let alone his feelings towards you. Maybe you were just reading too much into the situation. Besides, the both of you were just friends anyways.

There’s an idea that comes to mind just as Mai finishes complaining about how bossy Azula had been during their time together.

“How’s the Prince been since being back?” You send Mai a knowing look, referencing the earlier conversation.

Immediately Ty Lee laughs, probably more towards the way you formally speak about Zuko than the callback itself, an amused smile on her face as she looks from you over to Mai.

Surprisingly, there’s a look of relief on Mai’s face, as though she’d been dying to get her thoughts out on such a matter, yet there’s also something indescribable in her eyes as she replies. “He hasn’t really said,” Annoyance is evident in her voice, as if she was recalling a bad memory, and then the airy smile she’d walked in with returns back on her face. “Ember Island kinda helped fix that. We’re better now I think.”

Without skipping a beat Ty Lee begins to ramble on about some hot friend the Avatar had, much to Mai’s displeasure, and just like that you’re sucked back into listening to the stories each has to tell you. You drone out much of their reminiscing soon after, mind torn away and forced to focus on this weird new feeling growing in the pit of your stomach.

Had he not been telling her anything?

~

The eyes Zuko hit you with that night would probably put anyone who wasn’t you on edge.

They express everything you know he’s feeling inside, and despite your better judgment screaming at you to question where he’d been, you instead grab his hand and lead him back into your store.

As the both of you move to sit across from each other it’s obvious something impactful has happened. You aren’t entirely sure what, but if Zuko’s furrowed brows and flared nostrils were anything to go by, then it was something of a certain caliber of moral quandary. Despite this he says nothing, opting to stare at his balled up fists in his lap instead.

You let out a sad quiet sigh at his tense appearance, wanting to reach out and comfort him, but you know you can’t, not with the thought of Mai still fresh on your mind.

Obviously, Zuko was not the same boy he was when he left, and you feel a pang of guilt squeeze at your chest for never having met who he might’ve been in the three years he was gone. For a moment, you can’t help but wonder if who you’re witnessing now was or still is that person.

It seemed much harder for him to relay what he was feeling towards you now than when you were both younger, a fact you can’t find it in yourself to complain about. What were friends for if not to be there for one another? You couldn’t mind being the person he came to because, well, you always had been before.

“Iroh spoke to me tonight.” The sentence takes you by surprise, and you feel your mouth hang open at Zuko who doesn’t bother to look up at you.

The shock you’re feeling quickly turns to hope, and you scoot yourself a bit closer to him in excitement. “That’s great Zuko,” You smile at his downcast eyes, about to say something right before his head shoots up to look at you. There’s a swirl of different emotions you see in his eyes and face, and you flinch when he grabs both your hands in his, holding them up between the both of you.

“I’m not entirely sure I know who it is I’m supposed to be,” There’s frustration in his words, and unease evident on his features. “But I do know you’re the only person I can talk to.” he squeezes your hands before saying, “And I know you’re probably mad about-”

“Zuko,” You cut him off, not needing to be reminded. “I’m happy for you.” Because you were. You liked Mai, and as much as you didn’t want to admit it, maybe Azula was right about what she said of the pair all those years ago.

Zuko sighs, dropping his head down between you two, both your hands now dangling in the air. 

The defeat you hear in his tone fills you with concern, staring at the top of his head as he says, “I guess what I mean to say is,” his response is gruff as he blurts out, “thank you. For everything.”

Without Iroh, Zuko wasn’t entirely sure who to turn to.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t _tried_ being better about bringing stuff up to Mai, because he had since their blow up at Ember Island, and although things were going well after such a trip he couldn’t deny he still needed you when it came to nights like this.

Before he can think about what it is he’s going to say next, there’s a rush of concern that flows through him when he feels you slip your hands out of his grasp, convinced his sudden absence was the final straw of you wanting to deal with his problems. Instead relief washes over him when he feels you cup his face.

Gently, you move his head up to meet your eyes, guilt pitting itself in his stomach at the sight of your knitted brows.

“It’s fine, Zuko.” Your voice holds the care he’s grown accustomed to hearing from you, but he can see the effect his actions have caused in your eyes.

He considers reprimanding himself in front of you, but he stops when he feels the motion your thumb makes over his cheek, against his scar. Despite the obvious pain he’s caused you, you’re still the one comforting him.

The action makes his chest feel tight and he clasps his own hand over yours, determined to never be the one to hurt you again while simultaneously cursing his own existence into oblivion. Zuko doesn’t know how he’s been so lucky to meet someone like you, the thought alone taking his mind back to what Iroh had revealed to him earlier that night.

If anything was made clear to him tonight it was, at the very least, what he felt towards you in this moment.

It’s a weird reconciliation, but one you’ve come to expect from the likes of the Prince and his family. What you couldn’t have fathomed was your role as being this person behind the scenes that Zuko apparently told everything to, seemingly doomed to pretend he was yours as you held his face in your hands that night.

The touching that ensues the following nights after becomes an odd yet pleasant addition to Zuko’s visits. The act in and of itself proves to be something you both need, judging by the way you begin to hold Zuko’s hand from the door to the room you’d talk in, or how Zuko starts sitting close enough for your arms or legs to brush against one another. It gradually transforms from such small acts of comfort into sweeping strides that usually involves one of you playing with the other’s hand or hair while a head rests on the other’s shoulder.

The both of you typically find yourselves coming together over mundane topics of discussion. An annoying customer brought up by you, or one of the many duties that entails being a Prince by Zuko. Hushed tones and soft giggles take up most these evenings, talking until one of you realizes the dead of night has come long before either has ever realized it.

Sometimes, Zuko comes to you under particularly stressful nights for him, and it’s in those times that you hold him, just like you did all those years ago. You allow him to tell you all his worries, just like on that fateful night.

“Zuko,” you mumble his name, one hand on his lower back while the other traced figures on his shoulder. He lets out a questioning hum, signaling that he was in fact listening. “Who would you say you are when you think no one's watching?”

The Prince removes his face from the crook of your neck to look at you. “I don’t know, it’s kind of a long story I’m not sure you’d want to sit th--“

“I’ve got time.” Though you wanted to laugh at the shocked expression Zuko’s face held, you refrain opting to smile instead.

The look you give Zuko makes his stomach tighten, causing him to forcefully combat all the ideas he wishes he could carry out. Instead, he stills himself across from you, seemingly unnerved. He couldn't ruin this. Whatever _this_ was.

So he begins to tell you everything. All of what had happened since he’d been away.

He told you about finding the avatar, Azula’s lies, how his banishment had evolved into him becoming a fugitive, the Jasmine Dragon, and everything in between. For a moment he thought maybe he should feel bad for having never spilled his guts to Mai like he so easily could to you, but those feelings never came.

Everything always seemed to come easy when it was you.

~

In the days that came after finding out Zuko hadn’t actually killed the Avatar, certain topics of concern slowly started to connect, making themselves clearer in some sense of the word.

It’s now, as you clip the thorns off one of the many plants that sit lined up beside you at your store’s counter, that you understand why Zuko had been so concerned about his family’s opinions of him when he’d first arrived back home. You go about rearranging the shop’s displays, all while wondering what it was he planned on doing when it came to gaining Iroh’s trust back. As you dust off one the many shelves in your store’s building, the Avatar comes to the forefront of your mind.

The whole world was under the impression that the Fire Nation’s greatest threat was defeated. What a devastating thought for the other remaining nations. The disdain you feel for Azula only seems to grow at the idea of her attempting to take such an important figure from the world.

Before you know it dawn begins to approach, ripping you from the trance like state you’d been working in throughout the day. Your attention shifts from your closing tasks behind the counter, to the creaky door of your shop that bathes the inside in the sun’s golden hue, and illuminates the figure standing in the frame.

It’s then that you also realize how long it’s been since you’d last seen Ronin.

He lets out a friendly, “Hey _____,” as he approaches you.

You smile fondly at him, recalling the last time you'd seen him. “Long time no see, how’ve you been Ronin?”

“Ah, you know the usual,” You watch as he wipes his palms in a downward motion on his pants, shoulders coming up to reach his ears as he does so. “Little bit of this, little bit of that.” He grins at you, and you offer an amused smile, slighting confused at what he was getting at. “Uh, so anyways, there’s this summer firework festival coming up and I just wanted to, y’know, ask if--”

Ronin’s cut off before he can finish what it is he’s trying to get at, the door to your store screeching open once again. You and Ronin look over to see a different pair of people enter, causing both of your eyes to go wide at the same time. Ronin immediately goes rigid where he stands, scooting himself somewhere off to the side of your store to allow for the Prince and Mai to walk in. 

You mirror the same small smile Mai offers both you and Ronin, watching as Zuko blankly looks between you and the other boy. “Um, hey guys what’s up.” From the corner of your eye you see Ronin’s face pale at the way you informally greet them. 

“Zuko and I have been together all day, just thought we’d stop by to say hi.” Mai looks to Zuko who gives a firm nod in confirmation.

As you and Mai ramble on, he looks over at Ronin again, this time regretfully making eye contact with the other boy’s wide eyes. The exchange lasts for a split second, causing Ronin to jump in surprise before bending himself into a deep bow. “Your Highness.”

This time it’s Zuko who’s taken aback. “Oh, that’s not--” he lifts a hand up to try and dismiss the other’s actions, the whole ordeal catching the attention of you and Mai.

“Hey, I recognize you.” Suddenly everyone’s attention is pulled towards Mai. “From uh,” Ronin looks up from his bent position, face tinted pink. His appearance causes Mai to steal a glance at you, her mouth pulling up into a knowing smirk, before looking back to the boy. “Our dads. They know each other right?”

Ronin springs back up, relief evident in his eyes. “O-Oh, yeah!” He points to Mai, waggling his finger in the air to think. “I’ve seen you after a few war meetings and banquets.” His face lights up again, a new found gusto obvious on his face.

He looks between everyone before gulping hard, the awkwardness in the room beginning to creep back up again. “Um, anyways I should get going,” Ronin waves at you sweetly, an act you reciprocate, before he nods to Mai and Zuko. “It’s been an honor.”

Zuko huffs at the bow he receives, watching as Ronin makes his way out.

The whole ordeal leaves you a bit tense, trying your best to keep an engaged conversation with Mai. Zuko avoids your gaze, only chiming in when necessary, and before you know it they’re saying their goodbyes and out the door.

The unease you feel last well into the remaining hours your store has left until closing, making itself known even when you eat and retire for the night. You had a feeling you wouldn’t be getting a visit from Zuko on such a night anyways.

You’re woken up early the next morning, the incessant noise coming from your bedroom door only adding to your already bruised ego. Could your father not just let you wallow in embarrassment for once? Annoyance begins to build up inside you when he doesn’t let up, already knowing it’s way too early in the morning to prepare for opening.

“_____, wake up.” The tone in his voice is what really wakes you up this time, sitting up to look at your door. When you tell him to come in he enters, fully clothed and looking at you as if he’d been expecting the same.

With one eyebrow raised he says, “The eclipse?” Your face drops in realization. “Did you forget?”

“We’re not benders!”

“There’s still an evasion happening.” You groan, moving to get yourself ready. As your father goes to leave he says, “Pack lightly, who knows how long this may or may not take.” Then he’s out the door to attend to the store and his own affairs.

You fix yourself, putting on casual attire while also packing small necessities as you go. Your room gets a once over, fixing what you feel may be out of place before moving on to help your father. Together you both cover up fragile items, stowing away the more valuable pots and plants in places only either of you have access to. The expensive items you find while prepping either go with you or get hidden away, leaving one final task for the two of you to get through.

An awkward breakfast.

The sound of both your mouths munching away takes up most the noise in the room, only stopping for a quick sip or drink of tea. Things between the two of you had been a bit tense, to say the least. You knew it all stemmed from Zuko being back in the Capital, but couldn’t find it in yourself to care too much.

“I hope the Avatar makes it today,” You look to your father, who’s still occupied with his meal. “So this whole war can be over with.” You think about what it was you heard about him from Zuko and the others. Was he really a child? How was a little kid supposed to defeat the Fire Lord? And how had he managed thus far with just a handful of other people?

You’d like to discuss such, but instead simply hum in agreement, moving to clean up after the both of you had finished.

The Capital was in complete disarray once you step foot outside. The bustling of people and neighbors from their homes to the bunker was suddenly making everything feel very real. These people, who were your friends and customers, were finally being forced to deal with what their ruler had started and continued to carry out so long ago. You watch as many held on tightly to one another or their belongings, before looking at your father expectantly.

“The hysteria.” He mocked in a grumbling tone, not bothering to take his eyes off all the people rapidly fleeing their homes. When he meets your gaze his face visibly softens. “Stay close alright? Hold onto me if you need to, but remember we’re all heading to the same place so if we get separated just follow the crowd.”

You nod firmly, following him onto the busy and crowded streets ahead. People seemed to be coming from all different directions. Every alley and street you and your father passed by seemed to add a new group of faces to the densely packed and growing crowd. You feel your stomach drop every time you think you’ve lost him in the commotion, relief always coming pure and sweet when you realize he’s still right in front of you.

The both of you are nearing the Palace when the mass of people gets too large for you to see over, so you grab onto the back of your father’s clothes to keep from being separated. There’s a large bend you remember from childhood, and knowing the crowd is going to have to go through it soon, you brace yourself for the movement. As everyone starts to move as one, you feel your hand start to lose the grip you have on your father, and then suddenly your whole body goes cold.

You’ve lost him.

Despite your worry you’re forced to keep moving, focused on keeping an eye out for any signs of him as you go. Remembering his words, you follow with other Fire Nation citizens until you’ve made it to the outside of the Palace, the large clearing there making it so people are able to spread out.

You’re idly moving with the crowd when a hand catches yours, forcing you into stillness as the surrounding people continue to shove past you. You whip around quickly, wanting to immediately snatch your hand away, but a familiar voice stops you.

“_____,” Zuko’s hooded appearance takes you by surprise, never thinking you’d see what he usually wore at night out in the open like this.

You two stare at each other for a moment, the momentum around you doing little to take the focus off one another. Zuko's face is twisted up with a mix of different emotions, and despite your anxiety threatening to overtake you, you somehow find it in yourself to hold still for him.

“I love you.” Your eyes go wide as Zuko cups your face in his hands, looking you in the eyes as he says, “I think I’ve always loved you,” It’s then you notice how close you two have gotten to each other, suddenly inches away from the other’s face. “From the first day I met you.”

Both your bodies seem to move on their own after such a revelation, closing the gap between you two in order to press yourselves into an eager kiss.

The love you see in Zuko's eyes when you part causes your chest to burst to life with fireworks, grinning brightly back at him. Zuko returns the look with his own happy smile, closing his eyes as he bumps his forehead against yours. He sighs in contentment, the both of you stand there for a moment, urged to do so after such a belated show of affection. Despite being in the midst of all the chaos around you, Zuko calmly takes your hand, leading the way back into the mob of people. The number of things you want to say to him are immeasurable, yet you don’t have the time to get a word in once the two of you reach the evacuation area. 

He vanishes when you're reunited with your father, and everything you wish you’d said to him goes unheard as Zuko’s once again branded a traitor, and banished from the Fire Nation the very next day when the invasion of the Capital ultimately fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a bit more planned after this chapter, like post war/after atla show, but i’m also kind of ok with it just being this :3c  
> so please lmk if you'd like more hee hee

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've written fanfiction before but i've always been too timid to post so i hope you enjoyed my work :~) 
> 
> also i have two cacti i only ever remember to water every 5 months so i'd probably be a terrible florist/nursery worker lol


End file.
